The untold story of the Volturi Guard
by alwaysalittlefurther
Summary: Heidi was raped, Demitri was sold to protect his other siblings, Santiago was heartbroken, Felix was killed by a hunter, Jane and Alec ran away from their abusive parents, Renata was escaping from her past...Everyone has a story. It's time to read theirs. Read and Review, please!


**The untold story of the Volturi Guard.**

**We all know who belongs to the guard and what it means to be part of the Volturi. But, does anyone knows how they ended living in that big castle? Well, I have. These are their stories.**

** I'm team Volturi, and I think there is something more behind those bad things you read on the books.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Santiago Volturi. **

***Joined: November 16th, late 1600s.**

**Santiago's POV.**

Being in the guard was boring. The truth is, unless you were fighting or feeding there wasn't a lot you could do.

That's why we had each other.

Renata was pretty hot. Black hair on pale, creamy skin, awesome body with curves in the right places, full, red, kissable lips that she knew how to use, seductive crimson eyes filled with lashes, a great smile, she was really smart, she was always up for anything and she was one of the tallest girls in the guard, so I was pretty damn lucky she chose me to have fun with.

She was an A+ in all departments.

"Hey Rena" I said, walking slowly to where she was in line, blending in with the crowd. We were outside the castle, enjoying one of the days without sun in a long time"How are you?" I draped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me and breathing in her lovely Vanilla perfume.

"Tired." She answered, looking at me, behind her oversized sunglasses with a seductive smile on her blood red lips"I had a rough night yesterday."

"Oh please, tell me more, dear." I faked a brittish accent, making her laugh again.

"Why don't I show you, my dear?" she asked, making a harsh movement to lead me to an alley on the side of the street.

She pushed me into the wall and started kissing me, forcing her tongue in my mouth, fighting for dominance with mine, no one wanting to give in.

"I didn't know you were into PDA" I trailed my head down to her collarbone, leaving small kisses there" we could've done something like this before."

"Ugh, I'm not into PDA, Santiago" she lifted my head before it could go any lower." I just wanted to do this" she bit my lip, pulling it before sucking slightly, knowing how much I loved that"You look really hot today."

I looked down to my gray skinny jeans and my blue V neck shirt" I look the same as always, Rena."

"Well, that's hot to me" She moved her hand to my abdomen, her fingertips drawing patterns on my stomach, while her other hand moved around my back, making my muscles ripple under her touch"Sadly, we can't do anything here. Aro would kill us, Santiago."

"You can be quiet, Renata" I whispered, moving my hands up her waist.

"You are too good, Santiago. I can't stay quiet."

I laughed, taking her hand"Well, it would be a shame to waste this lovely, sunless day." I walked with her out of the alley"Have you ever been to St. Patrick's Village?"

"No I haven't. Is it nice?"

"It's a lovely village in the outsides of town, you can watch the backside of the castle from the pastures and it has a cute wishing well I'm sure you'll love it!" I dragged her around the streets excited, practically running around with her.

We reached the small town and it was just like the day I left it. Completely beautiful, but with not even a soul in the small houses or in the buildings.

"The town is really beautiful, Santiago. But, how did you found this place?"

I walked to the little well and made her sit, standing right in front of her"This is actually my old town. That house right there" I pointed to the fading blue brick wall house next to the milk shop" was mine. This is where I was killed, Rena."

**RPOV.**

I was really shocked, and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't have time. He just kept talking.

"I was twenty one and ready to see the world. I didn't wanted to stay trapped in this town milking cows and baking bread for a living." He smiled, a bitter, almost hateful smile, looking into the distance" I had a girlfriend, I guess you could call her that, her name was Madeline. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like you, actually, and I would've done anything for her. ANYTHING, Rena." He sat next to me, his head buried in his hands" We talked about running away together, but we never had the chance. The Volturi came to this town. Madeline was creating immortal children and letting them loose in towns nearby. They tried to kill her but I fought Demitri" he laughed sarcastically" well I tried, because he killed her anyway. Aro saw that I was a good fighter and offered me a spot on his guard. To me, they looked like foreign people, not vampires and I was heartbroken. They didn't just killed her right in front of me, they told me she was a vampire and that she used to feed on me. She used me." He looked into my eyes and I could really see the deep sadness hiding there" She never loved me, I was just the only one in this town stupid enough to realize that when she kissed my neck it actually hurt!" He stood un in a second, startling me" I never did notice how bad I felt after our night outs, or how my neck would bleed into my pillow at night. I was stupid, and in love with a vampire."

"It wasn't your fault, Santiago. You can't choose who you love, you just do." I tried to calm him, putting my hand in his arm. He didn't paid attention to me. He was lost in the memory.

"I told them that I would be a part of the guard. I was scared and really broken. I would've agreed to ripping my heart out and eating it." He shook his head"After I agreed, Aro himself bit me. After three days, I was the same kind of thing Madeline was and this town" he opened his arms, looking around the town"This was a ghost city. They killed everyone. Including my family. Lillian, my sister, was only ten. She didn't deserve to die. She was a pure, innocent child."

"We do what we need to do, Santiago. You can't blame yourself for something Madeline did."

"It got better, you know?" He looked at me, with a hopeful look on his face" I met you. You look like Madeline, but you are nothing like her. You are sweet, caring and you are always happy, you are really funny to be around, you are innocent and seductive, you are everything someone could ever ask. You are light when Madeline was darkness. You gave me hope, Rena."

I walked closer to him, hugging him"I didn't do anything, Sant"

"But the thing is, you did, Rena. You walk in the room and it just lights up, they way you are, it is just so amazing."

"You are not all darkness either, Santiago." I kissed him softly.

"It's because of you, Rena."

"You are a great guy, Santiago. And that is not my fault."

He tried to deny it, but I shut him up with a deep kiss.

"You are. Now just shut up and keep kissing me."

* * *

**Here you go :)**

**Who should be next? **

**Leave me a review with who would you like to read next!**

**Alwaysalittlefurther.**


End file.
